Future 'Nicktoons Unite' Stories
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Story ideas to write after 'Nicktoon Unite: The Avengers'. Read and review. Annoymous reviews accepted, but no flames please. Update 6/5/12: Very tempted to add a 'Civil War' fanmake/parody.
1. Chapter 1

**As many people here on dA and on know, I have fanfic in the works entitled 'Nicktoons Unite: The Avengers', a fanmake/parody of the recent film. I felt that one wasn't going to be enough, so why not more? Below is a list of confirmed ideas to write after the first story.**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite ****Tremorton Breakout**-While visiting Dr. Bradley Carbuckle and Jenny Wakeman, the Avengers must stop a massive breakout from the Tremorton Super Villain prison, led by an unexpected foe...Sheldon?

**Nicktoons Unite: El Tigre's Quest (Tentative Title)**- Django of the Dead recreates the invasion of forgotten souls his aunt attempted years ago and is proven a much bigger threat. Manny Rivera aka El Tigre requests the Avengers help and the team fights with Miracle City's greatest. However, Django finds a better option for total domination in the hulk.

**Nicktoons Unite: Calamitous' Gamma Empire**- Professor Calamitous aka The Leader, has placed a dome around the Cube. It soon expands with anyone who is caught in it turned into a Gamma Monster.

**Nicktoons Unite: The Conquest of Zim**- Zim the Conqueror comes from the 41st century to destroy Danny Phantom, who Zim believes may soon cause his timeline to cease to exist.

**Nicktoons Unite: The Wrath of Armaggedroid**- Brad Carbuckle, tired of the unending violence, quits the team while Armaggedroid attempts to bring about peace, but for the wrong reasons.

**Nicktoons Unite: Return to Fairy World**- Poof requests the help of the Avengers to help defeat Fairly World's newest and most deadly threat. Only problem is, Timmy has zero memory of him or anything related to Fairly World.

**Nicktoons Unite: The Hunt for La Sombra**- Arnold Shortman, along with Helga Pataki, Danny Phantom, Manny Rivera, travel to San Lorenzo to hunt for the man responsible for his parent's disappearance, the infamous river pirate La Sombra.

**Nicktoons Unite: A War Unlike Any Other Part 1**- An intergalactic war between two alien empires, the Gorlock and the Boudacian, erupts and both want to use Earth as a strategic point in the war. However, when a Boudacian lurks within the Avengers, will they fall apart of fear and mistrust, or will they band together and defeat the shape-shifting alien race? *Several one-shots combined into one* *Several guest apperances.*

**Nicktoons Unite: Phantom vs Phantom, Hulk vs Hulk**- The Secretary of Defense plans to quarentine the Avengers when strange fumes sicken the team, except Turbo Thunder. While he searches for a cure, Danny Phantom soon learns that it is actually Danny's old enemy, Vlad Plasmius that is behind the fumes and one of his accomplices also looks very familiar. At the sametime a mysterious Yellow Hulk is causing mayhem and all the blame is being pointed at Jimmy Neutron.

**Nicktoons Unite: A War Unlike Any Other Part 2**- As if the Boudacians weren't enough, the Gorlock empire attemps to create a wormhole that will consquently destroy the sun.

**Nicktoons Unite: Enter Galactimus-** The Nicktoon Avengers gather an army of all their allies to help defeat their greatest threat, Galactimus, the Eater of Planets.

* * *

**Yes? No? What do you think? Anonymous reviews accepted, but no flames please.**

**Update 6/5/12: I am very tempted to add a 'Civil War' fanmake/parody to this series. I don't know, we'll see how it goes.**


	2. Nicktoons of Tommorrow

**Nicktoons Unite: Heroes of Tommorrow**

**This is a another concept I've got swimming in my head that I may consider doing as sort-of a series finale maybe. This is a fanmake/parody of 'Next Avengers: Heroes of Tommorrow'. **

* * *

**Planned OCs:**  
**Johnathan Phantom as James Rogers**: Son of Danny Phantom and Ginger Foutley (Okay extremely sorry DxS fans, but with Danny being in Captain America's roll and Sam being Agent Peggie Carter in 'DPTNA', it just wouldn't work. Please don't kill me! ) He combines powers of both Danny and Ms. Marvel (who will be played by Ginger).

**Bradly Carbuckle, Jr. as Hank Pym, Jr.**: Son of Brad Carbuckle and Jenny Wakeman. Built by Brad due to Jenny being a robot, but has human exoskeleton. Has all programming and weapons as his mom.

**Zachary Shortman(SuprSingr's OC) as Francis Barton/Hawkeye ** Son of Arnold and Helga. Combines both the skilled marksmanship and espionage as his parents. (Got to get permission from her)

**Maxwell Rivera as Azari**: Son of Manny Rivera and Frida Suárez. He is the next El Tigre.

**Alexia the Lightning Goddess as Torunn:** Daughter of Thomas the Thunder God and Lil DeVille. Although, half mortal, she has all powers of her father and wields her own sword.


End file.
